


lessons in (sex) life

by beastie_beauty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, more like first times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: Alex and Maggie have something that they are excited to explore. It’s all brand new discoveries for Alex, who isn’t quite sure about anything yet, but she couldn’t be more glad that she is doing this with Maggie.





	1. LESSON #1: Patience is the best mistress

   Alex and Maggie have something together, and Alex loves it; the beginning was a bit rocky, and they still haven’t agreed on how to call what they have. But it’s nice and comfortable, and no pressure most of the time. It would be no pressure at all if Alex wasn’t so... well, Alex.

   Game nights are great because Maggie gets along with everyone, especially Winn. Alex was worried about Lucy at first — she isn’t often here for game nights anymore, but she is when Maggie comes to game night for the first time. There’s staring, a bit of glaring (on Lucy’s part) and mild jealousy when Lucy sits close to Alex on the couch. And then there’s a ‘So you’re the one making my favorite agent act like a hormonal teenager with a crush?’, and Maggie decides she likes Lucy.

   Date nights are great because it’s just the two of them (unless the DEO or NCPD decides it’s a good idea to interrupt for a case). Dinners, movies, festivals, walks in the city, holding hands, and kissing under the rain once (it secretly is Alex’s favorite, but she can’t say it out loud, it’d mean admitting Kara is right when she says Alex actually is a big softie with a romantic side).

   Maggie loves when movie nights end with making out on the couch. Knowing that Alex isn’t always comfortable, she lets her initiate the kissing, or leaves more than enough room for Alex to pull away when Maggie does start kissing her. It’s how they work, and they work damn fine together.

   Tonight, Alex is bold (and boy, does Maggie love it). It’s a movie night and they are supposed to be watching Mr & Mrs Smith (Maggie calls it her ultimate guilty pleasure for a reason Alex isn’t sure she understands), but Alex finds herself too distracted by the hand on her thigh, the slow circles traced by lithe fingers on her skin — maybe changing into pajama shorts wasn’t such a smart idea in the end. Maggie is too distracting, so Alex decides to be distracting, too. Before Maggie can say anything, she has a lap full of Alex, a knee on each side of her thighs, strong hands pushing her back into the couch — she doesn’t want to resist, doesn’t think about it, there’s nothing hotter than Alex taking control of the situation, even if it never lasts long, Maggie knows to enjoy it.

   “Don’t wanna watch the movie anymore, Danvers?” Maggies asks, smirking up at the agent.

   “I have something much more interesting right here.”

   “More interesting than Angelina Jolie kicking asses? Didn’t know that was possible.”

   Alex pulls at Maggie’s hair and a slight pout appears on her lips. The sound that leaves Maggie’s throat is too much, so erotic Alex’s cheeks immediately turn bright red.

   “Just shut up and kiss me, Sawyer,” she mutters.

   Maggie doesn’t wait to be asked a second time, she settles her hands on Alex’s hips, giving them a little squeeze, before she leans up to press her lips to her— her not quite girlfriend’s. It’s slow and tender, as it always is at first because Maggie likes to taste, to revel in the perfection that is Alex’s mouth against her own. And when she isn’t satisfied with Alex’s tongue pushing into her mouth, with the clear display of dominance, she lowers a hand to her ass, fingers digging in the firm flesh slowly.

   “Shit” is all Alex manages to utter before throwing her head back.

   It’s the most magnificent gesture possible. Tough and always in control of every situation, badass who isn’t afraid to punch a seven foot tall alien, workaholic Alex Danvers offering her neck to Maggie, submitting to the only person who is allowed to see her that way. Soft, exposed, vulnerable. Maggie loves it.

   “You’re so beautiful,” Maggie whispers as her lips find Alex’s pulse point, gentle and barely there, then wet and insistent. Gentle until teeth graze pale skin, mouth closing around it a second or two before Maggie pulls away. “No marks?”

   “No mark,” Alex confirms, gasping the two words.

   Alex never lets her leave marks that could be seen if she isn’t wearing a turtleneck — Alex does mark her skin, though, when things get heated between them. Maggie doesn’t protest, even wears the the hickeys proudly at work (her colleagues say it’s not very professional looking, but it’s not like she cares).

   Maggie has no idea how long she kisses Alex’s neck, but she is pretty sure that not an inch of skin has been left untouched, and Alex is a trembling mess above her.

   “Is this okay?” she asks as she runs a finger up the inner side of Alex’s thigh — her other hand is still firmly set on her ass.

   Alex nods vigorously, but Maggie hesitates before pressing her fingers between her thighs. Maggie can feel the warmth of her core, can feel how wet Alex is through her underwear and cotton shorts. She stares up at her face as she applies just a bit more pressure. Alex shivers, her eyes are shut tightly and her grip on Maggie’s hair relaxes for just a moment.

   Alex doesn’t answer, doesn’t move.

   “Alex, it’s okay if you want to wait some more. It’s totally fine.”

   “I’ll go take a shower, you can keep watching the movie. I’ll be right back.”

   For a reason that escapes her at first, Maggie lets out a relieved sigh as soon as Alex closes the door behind her, and she groans loudly as she lies down on the couch. Alex Danvers is slowly killing her. Maggie can’t be sure that she is ready to take more steps into their relationship, if so it could be called, and that’s exactly why she is so stubbornly wants to make sure Alex wants to do this or that.

   Alex sighs, too, when the cold water hits her back. And it’s a moan that echoes on the shower walls when she slips a hand between her thighs and feels the wetness that has _nothing_ to do with water. Maggie Sawyer is slowly killing her.


	2. LESSON #2: Learn to love yourself first

 It’s been a really long day at work, a very long day at work. Alex has been thrown around by a giant alien, has hit two walls so brutally she lost her breath. Oh, and she’s been shot in the arm and can now barely move her left hand because the whole limb is numb — it should last at least two more hours. She hasn’t even had time to call or text Maggie during the day, between vengeful aliens on a mission and making sure she wouldn’t lose an arm.

   Kara insisted that she gets some sleep as soon as she is home, but Alex doesn’t feel _at home_ in her apartment. She barely ever is there, doesn’t allow herself to get attached to anything there. Really, the thing she likes the most about it is the shower, maybe the TV, too. It’s empty of all personality, no picture or painting, just a few touches of color here and there. If she needs familiar and warm and homey, there’s her sister’s apartment. Right now, all Alex wants is cold pizza, a stupid movie that would help her forget everything, help her to not think.

   Alex settles on her couch with pizza leftovers, ice cream and a bottle of wine on the coffee table, and a dumb Christmas movie on her TV screen. It’s perfect. Just like old times. Perfectly peaceful and boring — nothing like what her life is lately. Until it’s interrupted by her phone buzzing.

 **Det. Sawyer:** been a while since i last saw you, danvers

   She can’t help but smile at the message. It’s not much, but it’s Maggie, so it’s more than enough.

 **Alex:** I’ve had a very busy week, sorry about this.

 **Det. Sawyer:** it’s okay, no need to apologize, i understand what a job with aliens is like.  
**Det. Sawyer:** also, i’ve seen the news, congrats agent badass!  
**Det. Sawyer:** i’ll stop bothering you and leave you to rest now, goodnight!

 **Alex:** You aren’t bothering me, Sawyer. And don’t call me Agent Badass.

   Alex grins before placing down her phone on the coffee table. Maggie would probably not keep texting her, as she always is too polite and respectful to text her if she thinks Alex is in bed, trying to sleep.

   Glass of wine in hand, munching on a slice of pizza, making comments out loud about how over the top the movie is. It’s a good thing Maggie can’t see her like that, she wouldn’t hear the end of it. Words like ‘cute’, ‘adorable’ and ‘dork’ weren’t things she wanted to hear from her… her not girlfriend. Alex sighs and shakes her head. This isn’t something she wants to delve on. _Back to the bad movie, Danvers, back to the bad movie_.

   “Men suck,” she mumbles under her breath. “Why do they always get the girl?”

   Her phone buzzes again.

   For a brief moment, Alex considers completely ignoring the message, but it could be important.

    _Maggie_.

 **Det. Sawyer:** sooo… what are you wearing? ;)

   No. Nope. Not happening.

   Alex can feel her whole face turning red, even if she knows Maggie is joking around. She nearly throws her phone across the room. It’s so stupid, but if Maggie wants to play games, Alex will play them, too.

 **Alex:** I’m wearing clothes.

 **Det. Sawyer:** that’s more than what can be said about me

   And there goes Alex’s phone. And her sanity.

   It takes her forever to collect her thoughts before she can pick up her phone.

 **Det. Sawyer:** alex?  
**Det. Sawyer:** i’m sorry if i went too far. i didn’t mean to upset you.

   “You did not upset me, you idiot!”

   The statement is followed by a frustrated groan. Frustrated is the right word for what she feels right now. Goddamn frustration like she has never felt before — it’s all Maggie’s fault. If Maggie wasn’t so… so… Alex groans again. She doesn’t like the idea of using _hot_ to describe anyone, but Maggie _is_ hot. So hot and— _Get your head in the game, Danvers_. Goddammit. Now she even has Kara’s ridiculous musical references.

 **Det. Sawyer:** want me to let you be?

 **Alex:** No!  
**Alex:** No, Maggie, it’s okay. You don’t have to “let me be”.

 **Det. Sawyer:**  eager danvers?

 **Alex:** Don’t flatter yourself too much, Sawyer.

   For several too long seconds, Alex feels like the three dots are judging her. Has she said something wrong? She doesn’t feel like she’s made a mistake, though, it was the most logical answer to Maggie. What if Maggie took it the wrong way? That’s probably why Alex’s only friends are more Kara’s friends than her own. Making things awkward between Maggie and her one time apparently wasn’t enough, she just had to—

 **Det. Sawyer:**  i’m getting cold, come warm me up!

 **Alex:** Maybe you should consider putting on clothes, then?

   Not that Alex would mind a naked Maggie terribly.

   She really wouldn’t mind. At all. It’s embarrassing how much she wants to, but she isn’t there with Maggie to see it anyway. She could be wearing the thickest sweater and the ugliest sweatpants ever, Alex wouldn’t know. Probably better that way.

   Her phone buzzes in her hand, making her jump.

   Maggie just sent her a picture. Of herself. Of her face, that stupid smirk of hers. And her chest. Her bare chest.

 **Det. Sawyer:** you sure i should put on clothes?

   Fuck.

   Not okay.

   She almost throws her phone across the room. The only thing stopping her is that what’s right in front of her is the TV. And that she’d have to get up at some point if she wants her phone back. Slamming it down onto the couch is a way better solution.

   Alex is fine with fighting aliens any day. She could take down just about anything, with some preparation. But nothing — absolute nothing — could prepare her for something like… _that_. She can feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, into her ears. This sweet overwhelming feeling is what she’s always missed when with men, this is what she should feel with men. No, she shouldn’t. Alex breathes in and out deeply, slowly. She now knows she isn’t broken. She’d been mislead, had tried to run after something she didn’t actually want before giving up, giving up on dating. Women just hadn’t been an option before.

   Alex braces herself and takes back her phone.

   Her maybe girlfriend is the hottest woman she’s ever seen. And Alex has seen her fair share of gorgeous, half-naked women in locker-rooms, and… other things. Maggie is on a whole new level of attractive. Flawless skin that Alex wants to caress and explore every inch of, perfect full breasts, and those dark nipples, straining for attention she dreams of taking in her mouth and—

   And she needs to say something to Maggie before she worries she’s done something wrong.

 **Alex:** You may look cold, but it suddenly got very hot here.

   Is that proper sexting etiquette? Oh god. They are sexting. Almost thirty and sexting for the first time, if it isn’t ridiculous…

 **Det. Sawyer:** glad i could warm you up, danvers. maybe you could help me with that too?

 **Alex:** You think I could?

 **Det. Sawyer:** only if you want to, of course, whatever you’re comfortable with ❤

   She stares at the little heart emoji for a long moment. It’s unbelievably cute coming from Maggie, and not exactly out of place, not even in the middle of such a conversation. Alex doesn’t take long to decide to take off her bra — her shirt is white and won’t hide much. Looking at herself on the screen of her phone, she bites down on her lip. She’s never done anything like that, never thought she ever would, but it’s incredibly thrilling. Her hands start trembling as she presses Send.

   Three dots for a few seconds and then nothings.

   Three dots again.

 **Det. Sawyer:** you cold, danvers? or is it something else? ;)

 **Alex:** I am most certainly not cold.

   Maggie sends her another picture, very similar to the first one, only this time she is pinching one of her nipples. Alex may be dying a little inside. She notices how hard Maggie’s nipples look, the fact that she is biting on her lip, and still smirking smugly. Alex is definitely dying a little inside. But she doesn’t quite care.

   Alex feels way too hot to keep her shirt and pants on, too aroused not to slip a hand between her thighs. Add too wet to keep her cotton panties on — they are soaked, and so are her fingers. Her body doesn’t usually react like that, not so easily; at least it didn’t until she met Maggie.

 **Det. Sawyer:** i can assure you you’re really hot

   She scrolls up just a bit, to the second picture Maggie sent her, stares at it, at Maggie’s positively breathtaking beauty, starts circling her clit slowly, teasingly. Once, twice, and she moans. This is what she’s wanted to feel for so long, and Maggie isn’t even here to touch her.

 **Det. Sawyer:** hottest girl i’ve ever met, babe

   Right then, Alex gives up on slow and teasing. Her movements are quick, rough and erratic as she presses two fingers to her clit. This isn’t something she should indulge in; Maggie has no clue what she is doing, but she also has no idea what _she_ does to her. Alex wants Maggie to touch her, to pleasure her, to just _fuck_ her more to than anything (maybe not as much as she wants to be Maggie’s girlfriend, but that’s not something she wants to be thinking about).

 **Det. Sawyer:** you still okay?

   Turns out typing an answer with your right hand when you’re left-handed (and touching yourself) is impossible, even for a secret agent who’s had years of training. Then again, I've been shot in the left arm is a good excuse. A loud sigh, a moan, a gasp and a buck of her hips against her hand. Alex takes a decision because she is getting desperate.

    _Dial_.

   Maggie picks up after only one ring. Alex can’t even say a word, struggling to set her phone on speaker and keep her rhythm.

   “Alex, are you…?”

   The affirmation is hummed, closely followed by a moan. There’s no doubt Maggie can hear her panting, the ruffling as her hips move on the couch. Alex is sure she just heard her muttering ‘fuck’.

   “Do I turn you on, Danvers?”

   It’s so smug Alex wishes she could wipe off the smirk she knows to still be adorning Maggie’s stupidly beautiful face. God, she loves thinking about that face — she’s thought about it between her legs, twice to be exact (more might be considered a creepy habit when you’re not actually dating the person) — the first time a few days ago, after Maggie stopped touching her because Alex wasn't ready, the second time was the previous night.

   “How are you touching yourself?”

   Alex pauses, hesitates to answer.

   “Don’t make me ask again, Agent Danvers.”

   Should she find the authoritative tone so hot? Probably not. But she does, more than just a little.

   “I’m… I’m just rubbing my clit.”

   “Such a good girl.”

   Well, that’s new. Alex doesn’t usually like new, because new means unexpected and unexpected means too little chance to find a proper way to respond. But this kind of new is making her even more wet than she already was.

   “Think you can fuck yourself for me, baby?”

   “Yes! Yes!”

   She moves her hips closer to the edge of the couch to get a better angle as she pushes a finger inside of herself, quickly adding a second one — so easily. Alex tries to build up the pace progressively, but she hears Maggie’s breath hitch.

   Maggie is affected by _her_.

   Alex is doing this to Maggie.

   “Maggie— I— I’m—”

   “You can come, Alex. Just relax, let go and come.”

   It doesn’t feel like Maggie is authorizing her to, rather affirming that she can, that Alex won’t be judged for being so quick and easy.

   That’s exactly what she does.

   Alex comes, moaning Maggie’s name.

   “You’re so good, Alex, I’m so proud of you. So, so proud."

   “I love you.”

   Oh no.

   Not happening.

   She needs to stop with the love confessions.

   “Love you, too, Danvers.”

   Alex smiles.


	3. LESSON #3: Communication is key

   It’s pool night at the alien dive bar and Alex is trembling as she sits at the bar. M’gann isn’t working here anymore (for reasons Alex would rather not think about) and it’s the first time she’s going to see Maggie again since their... interesting... phone call three days ago. Three days and it still is the only thing Alex can think about — she had taken too many cold showers, and maybe she’s touched herself more in the past three days than she has in the past three months, too.

   “Hey, Danvers!”

   The voice makes her jump on her bar stool, and if it wasn’t for her great reflexes, she is sure that she would be on the floor right now.

   “Hey, Maggie, I didn’t see you come in.” Of course she didn’t, the bar isn’t facing the door. Alex is way too good at making a fool of herself around Maggie, but what’s new? “I got you a beer,” she announces as she pushes the bottle towards the cop, trying her best not to look at her face. It’s too hard, too much for her right now.

   “Thanks!”

   Maggie takes a first sip, and Alex feels like she’s drowning as she watches her. Who the hell told her that it was a good idea to fall in love with Maggie? For a moment, Alex wonders if it would be okay to blame Kara, but all her sister has done is support her and encourage her to accept her feelings. Which led her here, in the end.

   Lesson of the day: Alex Danvers should never try to deal with feelings.

   “You okay, Danvers?”

   Alex shakes off the thoughts and looks up at Maggie’s face. Big mistake. The dimples are right there. It almost feels like they are staring back. And Alex needs to stop drinking.

   “I’m fine. Do you want to start playing now?”

   “Sure, let’s do this. I’m gonna kick your ass this time, Danvers!”

   While the thought _I wish you’d do something to my ass_ snakes its way through her mind, Alex is glad that these aren’t the words leaving her mouth.

   “A girl can dream.”

   “Aw, Danvers, I’m always dreaming when I’m with you,” Maggie teases, winking at her playfully. “But I’m not risking losing more money to you.”

   “So you _know_ you will but you can’t admit it,” Alex points out as she slowly makes her way to the pool table, and, leaning against it, she arches an eyebrow.

   Maggie doesn’t reply, just steps closer. And closer again. Until she’s too close. Alex gulps down — Maggie has a hand resting on the pool table, so close to her hip that Alex can feel her thumb, even through the material of her pants. And all Alex can do to not just faint is block out the fact that she can feel Maggie’s breasts against her own.

   It feels weirdly inappropriate and sexual, even if all Maggie does is stand in front of her. Alex clears her throat and shimmers her way away from Maggie to pick up a cue.

   “The loser does everything the winner asks her to do.”

   “I hope you’re ready to lose at pool for the first time, Danvers!”

   Alex regrets giving Maggie motivation just two minutes into the game, when she feels her fingers brushing the little expanse of exposed skin of her lower back when she leans down — it’s soft and sensual, makes her shiver, and she _nearly_ misses her shot.

   Maggie doesn’t touch her again until she pockets a seventh ball. Alex is convinced that it won’t go any further than briefly touching her ass, so Alex decides to ignore it. It still sends a shiver up her spine. What Alex doesn’t expect is Maggie slipping her hand in her back pocket and squeezing at the flesh. She yelps and misses the ball by at least three inches.

   “What’s happening to you, Danvers? Distracted?”

   Alex scoffs, rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. All Maggie does is coo at her before she turns to the table. Alex smirks; she doesn’t usually like to play dirty, but if Detective Maggie Sawyer started it, she can’t be blamed.

   “Maggie?”

   “Yeah?”

   “I wanted to ask you something,” Alex pauses because she can feel her face flushing already, “about our last phone call.”

   Maggie doesn’t move, doesn’t take the shot, and Alex doesn’t need Kryptonian ears to pick up her sharp intake of air. It’s working.

   “Is it something you would like to do again?”

   There’s a muttered _fuck_ as the cue hits the table and not the cue ball. Alex smirks. Sweet, sweet revenge.

   “Y-Yeah, sure, we could do that again.” It’s the first time Alex hears Maggie’s voice trembling like that. “If that’s something you wanna do. I mean, it did sound like you enjoyed it.”

   And of course Maggie The Senior Gay would recover quickly and make Alex even more flustered. For an agent who prevents alien invasion on a daily basis, Alex is terrible at seeing things coming, it’s a good thing she’s better at fighting than at socializing and flirting.

   “But I need to beat you first, Danvers.”

   “I’m not going to lose, Sawyer.”

   Alex does lose against Maggie for the first time, because Maggie keeps finding new ways to cheat. Sore loser _and_ a dirty player. Alex can still feel the lingering touch of Maggie’s fingers on her lower back, on her ass. There’d been the staring at her chest, and the bending over the pool table longer than necessary whenever Alex was standing behind her. Alex is pretty sure that Maggie spent more time distracting her and putting thoughts into her mind than she did playing.

   Detective Maggie Sawyer is proud of herself for being such an asshole. Well, she is proud of the fact that getting a rise out of Alex was easy.

   They are back at Maggie’s place now — it has become one of Alex’s favorite places, some sort of a cocoon of warmth and safety, just like Kara’s apartment. It’s different, though, always messy (but clean), magazines and books all over the place, pictures taken in Nebraska here and there (mostly of the dog she had as a kid), clothes on the couch (Alex even found a bra once). There always is an empty beer bottle on the coffee table and a cup of cold coffee on the counter because Maggie didn’t have time to finish it in the morning.

   Maggie told her that her favorite spot in her apartment is her bathtub; she joked about having slept more times in it than in her bed. Alex feels like it isn’t so far from the truth — she knows how easy it is to end a drunken night in a tub.

   “Want some coffee?”

   “Are you going to steal my coffee like you stole my victory?”

   “Come on, Danvers! I earned that victory! And don’t think I forgot you said the loser would have to do whatever the winner wants.”

   “You didn’t win, you cheated.”

   Maggie pouts. Maggie Fucking Sawyer _pouts_.

   “Alright. What do you want me do to?”

   “I want you to be honest with me.”

   Alex blinks.

   Since their falling out after the kiss, since the renewed friendship and... whatever it is they started, all Alex has been is honest. At least for the most part. She’s been honest about everything but the fact that she wants to call their something more than just _something_ , wants to call it _dating_.

   “Maggie, I already am honest.”

   “I know, Alex, but I want to talk about something important.”

   Alex swallows thickly. _It’s the end of everything. Maggie has finally realized that you aren’t all that good and that you should stop seeing each other_. Alex feels her heart sink in her chest. _Maggie finally realized you’ll never be good enough_.

   “You asked about our last phone call earlier, if it was something I’d like to do again. And before you freak out, I wasn’t lying when I said it’s something I’d like to do again. It was great. I loved it. But you said something at the end of it... do you remember?”

    _I love you_.

   How could Alex forget that?

   Alex nods, because she doesn’t trust her own voice right now.

   “I want you to be honest about what we have, Alex. Can you tell me what you want? Just— I mean, I’m not going to force you to talk about it if you aren’t ready yet—”

   “I want to talk about it, Maggie. I’ve been thinking about it, about us. I don’t want to do another of those calls if it doesn’t mean more than just... you know...” Alex looks down at her hands and gestures vaguely. “If we do it, I want it to be because you want us. Because you want—”

    ** _Me_**.

   She can’t even say it.

   Because if Maggie can’t say it, then Alex will know that she will never be good enough. For anyone.

   “I want you, Alex. Calling you my friend isn’t... it’s not enough.”

   Not enough.

   “You’re more than a friend. You deserve more than that.”

   Not enough never had this meaning.

   “Maggie, I want you to me your girlfriend.”

   “Two conditions.”

   For a moment, Alex is scared. But Maggie grins, and the dimples are here, and it’s the most reassuring sight ever.

   “You call me your girlfriend.”

   “You said two conditions.”

   “You tell your sister that she’s terrible at hiding that she’s Supergirl. And you kiss me.”

   “That’s three.”

   “You’re the scientist here, I’m not supposed to be good at math.”

   “Bio-engineer.”

   “Scientist, bio-engineer, nerd, you’re all the same. And you’re all three.”

   “I am so not kissing you, Sawyer.”

   “Give your girlfriend a kiss! Come on, Danvers! Gimme a kiss!”

   Alex almost regrets being able to call Maggie her girlfriend. Almost.


	4. LESSON #4: To interruption and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers is cursed. Don't question it, just witness it.

   It’s way too hot.

   When Alex wakes up, she feels way too hot, and she hates it. Alex prefers her bedroom fresh, as she is all too used to keeping the windows of her apartment open just so Kara can come in any time she wants.

    _Oh_ , Kara.

   There’s a warm body pressed against her front and it’s making her sweat like a pig. She hates it, more than anything. But she’s used to it, to Kara curling up against her when they share a bed after a long day at work, saving the city, or after a heartbreak — it’s been like that for as long as she can remember. Alex loves Kara, but she hates the heat, but Kara never budges when Alex tries to push her away, she’s like a dead weight when she sleeps.

   Alex shoves at the body, out of habit.

   There’s a yelp, followed by a loud crash and ‘ _well, fuck you, too, Danvers_ ’.

    _Oh_ , **not** Kara.

   Alex opens her eyes abruptly and rushes to the edge of the bed, Maggie is there, rubbing at the back of her head, groaning loudly. Pushing your girlfriend out of bed after sleeping together in your bed for the first time ever? Definitely not the best way to start the day.

   “Maggie? Are you okay?”

   She groans and gives her a thumb up.

   “You could have just said so if you didn’t want me to stay over. No need to try and give me a concussion.”

   “I’m so sorry, Maggie, I didn’t mean to. I’m just used to my sister not moving one inch when I push her. And I’m not used to having you in my bed.”

   Maggie pauses a moment, staring at her, eyebrow arched. It’s weird, and Alex feels like she’s just done something really stupid, or said the wrong thing. Well, she _did_ push Maggie out of bed.

   “Should I understand that your skinny reporter of a sister is more resistant than me? A well-trained NCPD detective?”

   Alex smiles and shakes her head. She extends an arm, offering help to get her back on the bed. Maggie grabs her hand and instead of just getting up, she pulls. Hard. Alex’s hips almost go past the edge of the bed, and the only thing keeping her on it was her extreme physical training and the abs she’s worked for. Maggie is grinning like the very proud idiot she is, and all Alex can do when those ridiculously cute dimples appear, is swat at Maggie’s shoulder and laugh. That’s what being a teenager feels like.

   Maggie pulls at Alex’s arm again and pouts when she still isn’t falling from the bed.

   “Come on, get out of this bed and join me on your super comfortable floor,” Maggie whines. “Floor where you pushed me.”

   She slaps Maggie’s arm again before using her hands for balance and getting back on the bed, dropping onto her back. “Why don’t you get back up here?”

   Silence.

   Three. Two. One—

   Ruffling. Some more groaning Maggie’s head pops up as she rests her chin on the mattress.

   Alex shakes her head. Her sister is a puppy, and now she’s dating a puppy, too. It’s better than being a crazy cat lady, probably. At least on good days.

   Maggie finally climbs onto the bed, doesn’t settle next to her like Alex expected her to. Apparently, straddling her lap is much more interesting and comfortable. Then again, Alex doesn’t mind. Maggie’s weight on top of her feels absolutely perfect. _Grounding_.

   “You’re so beautiful, Alex. So, so beautiful,” she whispers, hovering over her, resting on one arm, the other arm between their bodies.

   “So are you.”

   “Don’t make it about me, Danvers, I’m trying to be romantic here.”

   “Romantic? Is that why your hand is in my underwear?” Alex asks, chuckling as she glared at Maggie playfully.

   “In your pajamas. Not your underwear yet.”

   “Yet.”

   There’s a little pause during which they just stare at each other, but Maggie starts laughing, so Alex does, too. It’s ridiculous, really, how things always end up whenever they try to ‘make it hot’. Alex knows she can trust Maggie, she loves her and loves being with her. Fun and laughing is good, it’s always good, means there’s no pressure. But Alex also wants to be with Maggie _that way_. The way that she’s never wanted anyone before Maggie appeared in her life and hit her like a brick wall.

   A very gay brick wall.

   A very beautiful, very gay brick wall.

   “What’s on your mind, babe?”

   “You.”

   “That’s gay.”

   “You’re gay.”

   “That’s homophobic, Danvers.”

   “Can’t be homophobic, I’ve got a gay friend.”

   Maggie snort and shakes her head. “Good to know you’re learning.”

   Alex gently grabs her face and pulls her down to kiss her. Maggie’s lips are the softest she’s ever kissed. She hasn’t kissed many people — four boys, Danny and Lawrence in high school, Karim at a party in college, one whose name she can’t remember when her world was spiraling down, and one girl, Vicki Donahue (that one, she’d rather not think about).

   Now she’s got Maggie. Maggie Maggie Maggie. Maggie, who her co-workers are tired of hearing about every day. Everything is Maggie Sawyer. Alex loves it, and she loves Maggie.

   “Mags,” Alex warns. “Where’s your hand going?”

   “Underwear?” Maggie sounds hesitant and confused all of a sudden as she stills her fingers just under the elastic band of her panties. “Unless you want me to stop. Do you want me to stop?”

   Alex holds her breath and bites on her lower lip. She wants to scream _NO!_ at the top of her lungs, but she can’t have her girlfriend thinking she’s desperate — which kind of is exactly what Alex is. _Desperate_. For love, for her touch, the warmth rushing through her body and the intimacy she’s dreamed of for so long.

   “I don’t want you to stop, Mags.”

   “Honesty and confidence suit you, Alex. You’re always beautiful, but I have never seen you look so stunning.”

   There are words that Alex has never expected to hear from anyone who isn’t Kara — Kara always has nice words to say to her, but Kara being the only one can make it hard to believe more often than not. But Maggie says the words, and it gives meaning to them. It feels true.

   It’s stupid, but Alex likes when Maggie says words.

   Words like that. Compliments. Alex wonders if it’s out of obligation, but she forgets because Maggie has this sincerity in her eyes.

   “Please touch me.”

   Maggie freezes, blinks at her. Alex pushes her hips up, making Maggie gasp. It’s still silent, and Maggie still isn’t doing anything. Either Alex said something wrong (one more time), or Maggie just wasn’t expecting it.

   Alex grabs Maggie’s face and pulls her down, foreheads touching. She keeps her eyes closed, trying to control her erratic heartbeat.

   “Fuck me.”

   “Yes, ma’am,” Maggie grins, nodding vigorously.

   Alex whimpers as she feels a finger slipping between wet folds. A foreign fingers. She is used to her own fingers — longer, thinner, just a bit softer and fingernails _slightly_ longer. This is different. Good different. _Great_ different. She’s wanted this for so long. Not wanted. Dreamed about the moment when this would feel like it finally was the right time, with the right person.

   Maggie Maggie Maggie Maggie.

   MAGGIE.

   Alex’s mind is flooding with thoughts of her incredibly beautiful detective girlfriend.

   Alex doesn’t understand how Maggie knows how exactly she likes to be touched. Maggie might not even know that this is how Alex touches herself while she thinks about her.

   Up and down. Up and down. Slowly, teasingly, between drenched folds. The little wet sounds are much more embarrassing when you’re not alone, Alex realizes, but Maggie doesn’t seem to mind. Maggie is kissing her, and smiling against her lips, like it’s the most amazing thing to ever happen to her.

   “I love you so much,” she moans against Maggie’s mouth.

   There’s a finger pushing inside of her now, and it’s glorious, too much and not enough at the same time.

   “— so I brought you donuts and— Oh! Oh!”

   Three women freeze.

   Alex could cry. Because this is Kara’s voice. Maggie has a finger inside of her and Kara is standing right here.

   “I’m so sorry! I didn’t—”

   Alex is a well-trained DEO agent, Maggie is a great detective, and they didn’t even hear the goddamn bedroom door being swung open by Kara. They didn’t hear a thing. They probably didn’t hear the front door because Kara is Kara and she tends to think windows are entrances, but the bedroom door? Alex has no excuse not to have heard it. Aside from ‘my girlfriend is finally fucking me’.

   “Kara! Please. Just go away.”

   One more apology. Alex listens closely, making sure that the bedroom door and the front door are closed before she can allow herself to groan. She’s covered her eyes with her hands and she knows her whole face is bright red, for a very different reason than it was earlier.

   “That went well.”

   Maggie is _laughing_. Like being caught by Kara isn’t mortifying.

   “Could you take back your hand, please?”

   “Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry. I kinda froze.”

   Maggie gently moves her hand away from her underwear and flops down next to her. And Alex still can’t look at her.

   “You okay, babe?”

   “I wish I could say it’s the first time Kara caught me with a finger inside my— Ugh.”

   “What?”

   “Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a hormonal teenager when your adoptive sister has no clue what intimacy or masturbation are? I don’t have enough fingers to count how many times she interrupted my... personal time.”

   Maggie takes one of Alex’s hands and moves it away from her face, grinning when Alex dares open her eyes again.

   “Alex, are you okay?”

   “You know, the first time I tried to touch myself, my mom caught me. I didn’t try again for two years! I’m cursed. I don’t believe in magic, but I swear, Maggie, I’m cursed.”

   “Babe, please breathe. If you keep talking like that without breathing, you’re gonna start hyperventilating.”

   It’s all Alex needed to close her mouth. She stares back at Maggie in silence, concentrating on the sound of her breathing to try and sync up her own with it. It works well.

   “Mood is ruined?” Maggie asks, like she genuinely wants to know, not like she hopes the answer will be no.

   “Yes.”

   “Wanna talk about that curse of yours while we get breakfast?”

   “Shut up, Sawyer. Let’s just go get breakfast.”


End file.
